


dawn and dusk

by Alkie



Series: Gbf noot/drabbles [18]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, idk i saw "eternal bondage" so hah, imlost too, wild lucio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: What is a dawn without a dusk...?





	dawn and dusk

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of this before i passed out yesterday.

It was a quiet dimension he had created, a pure white room that was enough to perhaps induce a normal person to insanity if they stay for too long---ah, but his prisoner was not an ordinary person not even a mortal at that. 

It was the one that choose to rebel against his---their Master's will. His own clone and someone he could considered his other half. His equal who tasted free will.

Although, there's no such thing as freedom, the chains and shackles around Lucilius are simply long and loose. 

Who needs freedom? It's simply just an empty word like Lucilius is.

An empty meaningless spare. 

Yet, without him, his life would be lonelier. Their Master hadn't woken up after all..

 

He finally got his dusk back and he'll never let him get away again...

What is a dawn without a dusk and a dusk without its dawn?

 

The Speaker smiled happily---contently as he looked at those lackluster eyes. Those enticing lips begin to spoke yet voiceless. 

Saying the name of his "perfect" yet bygone creation. The Light-bringer who Sandalphon have loved dearly and a mere imitation to the Speaker's glory. 

Clearly more loved than the original at that but he doesn't mind. 

That one is already nonexistent---never to return and take his dusk away. Oh---the worthless one, he dealt with him. 

That blasted buffoon will never laid his hands nor fingers on Lucilius ever again...

 

Lucio walked behind the chair where Lucilius sat and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders and rest his head atop of Lucilius's head. 

"Come on now, I've been waiting for you to come back to me..." he said. 

"..."

"Cast your devotion away for that imperfect creation and love me as you did in the past..."

 

And yet, there was no response which is something he didn't mind either. Simply because he had trapped the other's mind away. 

Although...

 

Lucifer's name stayed intact. It was a reminder that his dusk was soiled by free will.

 

Such trivial thing doesn't still matter.

Lucilius wasn't going anywhere for eternity. Lucio will make sure of that. 

 


End file.
